The Catholic Dynasty
by GrimmReaps13
Summary: They Dynasty of Catholic High. I will compleate this over 4 years.


It began in March and ended in November. The Lancaster Catholic Marching Crusaders had left their dynasty for at least one more year, going completely undefeated. The colorguard began training their rookies in March. (a/n: I was one of them…) The learned all the basics they would need for the rest of the year in 3 short months. In June, the brass and woodwinds joined the colored section. It was an odd experience for the rookies. (a/n: we were all like "AHHH! They have instruments!") Slowly August rolled around and the REAL band camp began. Nine hours a day for ten days. The show, titled Cathedral, was finally beginning. Many memories were made in those two weeks. Friendships made there would last a lifetime. Those days you learned the meaning of the word tired. You were out there for hourse in the burning sun and you only got water when they said you could.

Finally it was the last day of band camp. (a/n: sorry I don't have many memories of bandcamp) The End-Of-Bandcamp Pool-Party! Wow I actually have memories of this. Well all the fun started when my mom brought this cake appropriately named "Better Than Sex cake". (a/n: I still have no idea if this is true) So Henzler and I, being us, had to go around with the cake, asking people "Sex or Cake?" and the only one who says sex is Isaac. James, Stefan, Joey, and Jeremy all answered cake… And I will never forget running around the Snack area doing Mission Impossible with Stefan, singing "Secret AAAAgent MAAAAAN!" at the top of our lungs and having everyone look at us like we are nuts. (a/n: Good times Stefan, good times) Finally, Mr. Brill and the other instucter's volleyball championship dynasty was SHUT DOWN!!!!!

A week of more intese practice later, the first Football game arrives. The band does a standstill performance while the colorguard cheered them on. The colorguard got on tv, much to the dissapointmet of the Cheerleaders. (a/n: MUHHAHAHA!) Catholic won. We began the fun of football games with stand tunes and friends singing at the top of their lungs. A certain author of this story got in trouble for screaming, "Tackle His ass god dammit!" (a/n: don't know who that would be….)

Another week later, the home band competition began, we screwed up and had a fabulous time doing it. Although, we would have beaten all the bands their so it was all good. The official score was 83.8. It could only get better from here.

The next week the band traveled to Manheim Central High School, Home of the marching Barons. After another show, slightly better than the first, Catholic received an 87.7 bringing home high percussion and high auxillery. They had beaten their old score by nearly four points.

The following week, they traveled to Manheim Township HS, Home of the Blue Streaks. It had been their biggist competition thus far, against six other bands. They came out on top once again with a score of 89.65, bringing home high percussion once again.

Then they traveled to Pocono Mountain West's band competition, which was held at the prestigious Lackawanna County Stadium. This stadium is the place where they would meet, along with twenty-four other bands at the Atlantic Coast Championships. It was cold and they were not allowed to get handwarmers or jackets. They won, naturally, with a score of 92.50, winning high honors with: Auxillery, woodwind, and brass.

The next week, they traveled to Delone Catholic's Invitational Competition. Winning once again with a score of 94.20, of course, they were the only band in group three, so it was hard not to. High Perc. and high Aux were won again.

Then it was Chapters. Held at Red Land High School, the event was one of three held on Astroturf(Lackawannna was the other). They won brining home high music, perc and aux with a score of 95.80. The next week was to be one of stress and practice. (a/n: I got a boyfriend, hes a tuba player)

Finnally, it was the day they had all worked for, ACCs. I remember our show that day was sooo good. Everything felt right. We brought Mr. Brill to tears. Jeff burst into tears as well. We beat out our arch rival mechanicsburg by .55 of a point. They got a 97.45. That's right, we got a 98.0, The highest score in Catholics history. All the Mechanicsbug bandies had hissy fits. (a/n: which was funny to watch them stomp and throw things and cryok that was mean I know but you should have seen it)We brought home High Aux, music, visual and brass. That was the happiest day of my life, screw my wedding.


End file.
